Assignment : Bare Books
by 545525
Summary: Everyone in Sarayashiki Jr. High and at Meiou High and Makai Academy(uhh yeah just a random name I can up with 4 the fanfic) had an assignment district wide to take a bare book and write a story about anything that they wanted. Hiei gets to write to and
1. Getting the Assignment

**Bare Books**

**By YYH Cast**

A/N: This is not a fanfiction for Kuwabara fans unless you like the Hiei threatening to kill Kuwabara kind. This is the second absolutely terrible attempt at humor (the other one that I wrote was sooo terrible and stupid I deleted it).

Summary: Everyone in Sarayashiki Jr. High and at Meiou High and Makai Academy(uhh yeah just a random name I can up with 4 the fanfic) had an assignment district wide to take a bare book and write a story about anything that they wanted.

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

actions (ex. sweatdrop, twitch ect.)

Okay now to start the story!.........

It was a normal day in Sarayashiki Jr. High, Keiko yelling and lecturing Yusuke to go to the classroom and not sleep on the roof. She finally was able to convince Yusuke to go to the classroom.

When they got there the teacher looked up and said "I'm glad you decided to join us today. Okay class settle down, I have two announcements to make firstly, we have a competition district wide. You will all be given a book that is completely blank. You have to write a story about anything that you want. You also have to include at least two illustrations. These are due in a months time. The last announcement I have to make is that we have four new transfer students. Their names are Hiei Jaganashi, Yukina Jaganashi, (A/N uhh about the last names well I saw them in other fanfics so I just used them I dont think that I spelled them right) Jin, Touya, and Shuiichi Miamino a student from Meiou High has come to help with Hiei Jaganashi it says here on this piece of paper. Shuiichi, Touya, Jin, Hiei, Yukina there are seats in the back of the room near Mr. Kazuma Kuwabara and Mr. Yusuke Urameshi that you can sit by. "Everyone got in a line and went to pick up a bare book from the front of the room."

"Hiei now you know that you have to do this go and get a book." Kurama persuaded Hiei. "Hn fine this ningen stuff is stupid what the point is I don't know just to write in a stupid book."

"Ohh what are these for Touya huhhuhuhuhuh???? WhatdowedowiththemTouya??!!!!! Dothesehavesugartouyahuhuhuhuh???!!!" Jin took a book and bite it. "WHAT ?! STOP IT JIN THIS IS NOT SUGAR!!!!" Touya yelled. "I'm never letting you near the sugar again after you ate the who bag today." Touya grumbled.

"Hey Hiei! So who persuaded you to come to school!" "Hn the stupid fox made Yukina and me come. He said that it would be a good "experience"." "WHAT YUKINA MY LOVE IS HERE!!!!!?????" (guess who said that) screamed Kuwabara. Since they were only supposed to be whispering half the class turned around and stared at Kuwabara. Yusuke and gang: sweatdrop . "Yukina my love won't you marry me?!" The rest of the gang looked around at Hiei who looked like there where flames shooting off in the background ready to kill Kuwabara in a very painful way, when the teacher walked over and said" Is something the matter here?" "No not at all teacher" Kuwabara and Hiei replied trying to look innocent or at least as innocent as Hiei gets. Meanwhile in another part of the room Yusuke was almost purple from not laughing out. The rest of school was uneventful except for Hiei almost blowing up the locker rooms not wanting to change in the uniform, and Jin flying around and around the cafeteria after finding more sugar, and Touya yelling at Jin threatening to take away the sugar forever.

They all decided (including Jin and Touya) to meet at Kurama's house and to get started on their stories.

When they got to Kurama's house they all went up to Kurama's room, Touya having to drag Jin away from the kitchen and him eating all the sugar Kurama had, they found a place to sit and started to brainstorm about what they were going to write.

A/N: Okay that was a really short probably sucky chap. PLZ R & R!!!!! I will accept any ideas or telling what mistakes I made but plz no flames.

Go to the next chap to see what the beginning of their stories are......


	2. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara stories

**Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara stories**

**Chapter 2**

Hiei sat in the tree right outside of Kurama's bedroom window sulking, it was only when Yukina asked him to come inside with everyone unwillingly.

"Well what are we here for?" Hiei asked annoyed since he had been dragged from the sweet snow and made to come to Kurama's house.

"We are here to start our stories." Kurama stated

"Let's start brainstorming."

"How is Kuwabaka over here going to brainstorm when he doesn't have a brain." Yusuke shouted out.

"Hey I am right here you know Urameshi!!!" Kuwabara yelled.

Sigh

"Why do you always do this Yusuke" Kurama asked exasperated.

"Hn let's just finish this foolish thing so that I can get back to my sweet snow."

Everyone Sweatdrop

10 minuets later...

"Hiei you stopped writing, you can't be finished can you?" Kurama asked.

"Hn I finished it read it fox boy then I'm getting out of here." Kurama took the book and started to read it here's Hiei's story:

There was a demon in Makai who wanted to destroy all the humans especially one that tried to marry his sister. This baka ningen's name was Kuwabaka. The demon went to the ningen realm (A/N what is it called again I forgot) and killed them all and lived with his sister from there on.

Hiei's illustration was a stick figure in black with a katana and other stick figures including on with a carrot looking shape on its head dead and red marker everywhere as blood.

"Uhhhhhhhhh Hiei I don't think the teacher is going to like this."

"hn it's a story that's what they wanted isn't it?" Hiei replied.

"Yes but"

Hiei glared

"oh whatever I hate dealing with you when you are like this."

"hn the stupid buffoon seems done go bother him. "

"Kuwabara what is your story about can I can see it"

"Yeah here I bet it's much better than shorty's" Kuwabara gave Hiei a proud chessy grin.

Here is Kuwabara's story as Kurama read it out loud:

I Kazuma Kuwabara saved all the pretty ladies from the evil demons. And now they all love me. And picture of Kuwabara with Yukina at a wedding but they were stick figures and looked like they forgot their clothes.

Everyone except Yusuke and Hiei "..."

"errr no comment." Kurama said.

Hiei was to busy trying to beat Kuwabara to a pulp for putting Yukina on the same picture as Kuwabara and Yusuke was sitting laughing his ass off will eating popcorn that he got from who knows where.

" Urameshi why don't you show your story if you think that it's so good!!"

"I'll do just that" said Yusuke whilst giving Kuwabara a corny proud grin.

"Here Kurama read it"

Kurama took it and read it out loud:

I Yusuke Urameshi has just killed all the demons and is better than Kuwabaka. And I finally managed to shut Pacifier mouth up. There was an illustration with Yusuke hold up his hand as if ready fire his spirit gun off and in the other hand holding a roll of duct tape. In the other part of the paper you see Koenma with duct tape over his mouth and all of these dead demons.

"See wasn't mine sooooo much better than Kuwabaka's!"

Everyone: Sigh

"hn"

A/N Okay that was pathetically short but oh well I will get the rest of the chapters up but it will take a while cause its end of the quarter and LOTS and LOTS of hw. Can u guys give me ideas for Kurama, Yukina, and Kuronue's story ?Plz? im brain dead right now Im not going to put the next chapter up until I get atleast 2 reveiws.


End file.
